


HTLYV: Slick, Hot, Horny, Summer!

by Hukki



Series: How to Lose Your Virginity! [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Comedy, Coming of Age, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fraternities & Sororities, Futanari, Honestly theres so much things I should tag but ill add on later, Making Out, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Rivalry, Smut, Summer Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, smut and comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hukki/pseuds/Hukki
Summary: The girls have mandatory community service hours to fill up so ex-fraternity leader Eli Ayase and sorority leader Nozomi Tojo signs them all up as counselors for a sleep away camp. But not just any sleep away camp, this camp is notorious for an underground game that only campers and young counselors compete in. A game that Eli's been winning since she was 14 and she intended to win it again after her long absence. Theres  only one problem with this, it actually turns out that current champion Alisa Ayase has banned her from partaking in the camp's secret game. How will Eli win back her title and beat that annoying little sister of hers ?Warnings: Futanari, Smut, Vulgar Language, and just a lot of kinky shit. Not to mention that there is a lot of OOC! Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Umi probably should've been downstairs, loading her stuff into the car for her trip, but having Kotori spend the night may have changed her plans just a little bit. Instead, she was laying in bed, her hands gripping the sheets as Kotori sucked on her morning wood. Umi groaned slightly when a particularly harsh suck was applied to the head of her cock. If her girlfriend continued to be as rough as she was, Umi might come undone right then and there. They might have been doing it a lot more lately, but Umi's resistance to cumming early was still non existent. Luckily, while Umi was very self conscious about it, Kotori didn't seem to mind one bit. 

"K-Kotori, calm down." 

She gasped and stopped breathing for a moment once she felt Kotori's throat wrapped around her cock. This was one thing that she both absolutely loved and feared about Kotori. How was she able to take it with so much ease now? Was she practicing on like a banana or something? It really blew Umi's mind on how talented her girlfriend was in the oral sex department. She let her eyes slowly roll back into her head as she felt herself come undone. This was probably a new record for Umi cumming, since it was only was like a minute and a half since they started. 

The blue haired girl removed the blanket covering Kotori's head and made direct eye contact with her, an interaction they both enjoyed when Umi was about to cum. When Umi's felt that she was about to burst, her room’s door opened. In a panic, she immediately reached down to cover her crotch. Instead of grabbing her crotch, however, her hands landed on Kotori's head and forced the girl’s head forward. Umi let out a strangled groan and came, not expecting the sudden pleasure. Her toes curled and her whole body shook from the ecstasy, but she realized something was wrong when Kotori let out an extremely loud gagging noise once she came. There was warmth around her crotch area and on her thighs, not to mention a small putrid smell that seemed to come out of nowhere. 

"Hey, Umi! It's time to go- Oh god, that's just disgusting." Eli turned away and made a gagging noise. 

Umi raised an eyebrow and felt Kotori pull her mouth away. She wouldn’t have found this concerning if it wasn’t for the fact that her girlfriend was looking at her with an ashamed look and... was that cum in her nose? AND VOMIT?! 

"S-Sorry, Umi! I lost focus and my gag reflex was triggered from you cumming... and... well, you know the rest." 

She quickly looked down at her crotch and immediately felt sick. Umi grabbed her mouth and could feel every inch of her body wanting to give into throwing up. 

"Yeah... I'm just gonna..." Eli slowly inched away and slammed the door closed behind her. 

Eli’s younger cousin just swallowed her vomit and sighed. This was a fantastic way to start off her summer vacation. 

* * *

"Glad to see all my happy campers ready to go! Now, who's ready for summer camp?!" 

Eli yelled out, receiving no response from her members. This wasn't surprising, of course, but they didn't know what awaited them at this said camp. She smirked and opened the fanny pack that was strapped around her waist, digging around in it until she pulled out an air horn. Even though Eli matured a bit because of her child, she was still an asshole. She walked in front of Dia and blasted the air horn right in her face, completely awakening the girl from her tired trance. The ex-president laughed and took a step back. 

"Now that seemed to wake everyone up! Since I have your fucking attention now, who's ready for summer camp, goddamn it!" 

This time, there was a cheer and Eli felt herself smile. There were some things that she missed from her time as president; bossing around and bugging her fellow members was one of them. She pulled out her clipboard and noticed Umi join the bunch silently, obviously cleaned up from her earlier incident. Eli nearly gagged at the memory of it, but kept it under control. She really didn’t need to embarrass herself in front of these idiots. 

"Now that everyone's here, I can go over the plans one more time. We'll be staying at this camp for a whole week to get our community service hours completed. That means no dicking around and being utter assholes to the campers. I'll explain more when we arrive at the camp for an exclusive fraternity meeting. Now, any questions?" 

Dia shyly raised her hand and Eli rolled her eyes. 

"Yes, Dia?" 

"If Rin is the new, president... why isn’t she the one in charge of all this?" 

Eli took a deep breath and glared at Dia. 

"Look Dia, I like you, I really do. You've been with my cousin for years even though she's a whore. But for the love of God, shut the fuck up! Now, everyone get into the fucking bus! We got a long ride ahead of us!" 

All the girls gathered up their things and Umi slowly walked up to her older cousin, giving the girl a very strange expression. 

"This camp you speak of... It's not the one that you always talked about during your high school years, right? The one that y'know... had that game?" 

Eli smirked and winked at her baby cousin. 

"Don't worry, Umi. You'll find out soon enough. It's going to be fun, so lighten up. Your girlfriend is going to be there because Nozomi signed her girls up when I did it for you guys. Everything’s going to be fine." 

Umi sighed. This probably wasn’t going to be fun at all, considering that Eli's type of fun was weird and beyond obscure. 

"Wait, if Nozomi is also going... then who's watching baby Noeli?" 

"Cousin Erena and her wife Anju will be taking care of her for the week. They have their own little one so they'll be able to take care of Noeli just fine." 

"Nothing stops you from doing what you want, does it, President?" 

"It’s ex-president, and this is strictly for school. I need these community service hours done before I graduate, although I might stick around to get my Master’s, so I'll see. Now let's get going! Yeaaaah!" 

She ran into the bus and Umi wanted to kill herself. Her cousin was too much and now she might have to deal with her for a little longer. Regardless, Umi picked up her bag and headed toward the bus. 

* * *

Eli took her seat at the front of their bus and took in a satisfied deep breath. Everything so far was perfect and going to plan, until she smelled expensive perfume and felt Maki's dignity fading away. Her eyes shot open and stood up, blocking the dreaded evil from entering her bus. She glared into those auburn eyes and pointed to the door. 

"Sorry Nico, but this bus is only for Alpha Sigma Delta members and last time I checked, you're not in my fraternity, so go ahead and march your ass back to your sorority. They should have their own bus to the camp." 

Nico crossed her arms and looked up at Eli with a small smirk on her face. She then grabbed the girl's shoulders and kneed her in the groin. There was a high pitched squeak as Nico walked over Eli's body. 

"The bus company combined our trips. Why do you think you have a larger bus now? And Eli, you already know better than to talk back to me." She let out an evil laugh before yanking Rin out of her seat next to Maki. 

"Oh go sit with your girlfriend, Cat-Penis. Maki's my fiancé and I'll be damned if you stay in that seat." Nico growled and shooed away the young adult before sitting with Maki. 

"Hello, princess." 

Maki smiled and wrapped her arms around Nico while pressing a kiss to her cheek, pulling the smaller girl out of the seat and onto her lap for a more comfortable position to cuddle in. It was probably beyond obvious that they were way more entranced by each other these days, even more so than Nozomi and Eli; and those two already had a kid together! Umi rolled her eyes at their PDA, but brightened up when she saw Kotori walk onto the bus. 

The girl stepped over Eli's body and took her seat next to Umi. She didn't say anything at first, obviously a bit embarrassed from what happened earlier. Kotori cringed at the memory and how Eli witnessing it made it even worse. Both of them knew that the blonde would never let them live this down. She sighed and laid her head on Umi's shoulder, disappointment written all over her face. Umi noticed this and kissed the top of Kotori's head. 

"Hey, don't be so embarrassed... Things like that happen, okay?" She tugged Kotori closer to her and offered a smile. "If anything, it’s payback from when I vomited on you last semester, so now we're even." 

Kotori softly laughed and looked into her girlfriend's eyes. 

"I guess it's not so bad then, but Eli still saw me throw up on your dick so that's just... embarrassing, because you know how she is." 

"Don't worry about Eli. She's grown less douchey since her child was born. She won't bug you about it at all. Now, wanna watch a movie? I brought my laptop to watch a couple of movies on." 

"That sounds fantastic. Let me get out a blanket so we can get all comfortable." 

The two pulled away from each other and retrieved their things, ignoring everyone else that was entering the bus, mostly everyone walking over a shriveled up and crying Eli. The only one that shared concerned was Hanayo, who she simply leaned down and patted the girl's back, telling her that everything is fine and that Nico would get what was coming to her. 

"Looks like Nico told you that our buses merged together." 

Eli heard Nozomi's voice and immediately lifted her head, trying to smile through the pain. The thick woman sighed and picked up Eli, dragging her to a seat. She pressed a kiss to Eli's lips and hugged her close for a split moment. Then she stood in the boss aisle, putting her hands on her hips and making her presence known. 

"Now, as your ex-president's fiancé and president’s friend, I have a message for all you hormonal fucks. I have visiting incoming freshmen joining this trip. This means no fucking around with them, since most are only 17 and not 18. That's it, now let's get this show on the road!"

Nozomi gestured for the younger girls to come in and returned to her seat, holding Eli's hand and offering her sweet kisses to ease the pain. The majority of Alpha Sigma Delta’s girls paid close attention to the extra additions on their trip. There was no way they'd actually listen to whatever Nozomi was trying to tell them. 17 year olds were a forbidden fruit to these girls. They would love to eat them, but they knew it would cause trouble if anyone found out, so they’d have to resist their urges. 

"Hanamaru!" Yoshiko stood up and smiled at her now ex-girlfriend. It ended up not working out between them, but she was ecstatic to see her. They weren't on bad terms at all; in fact, they still talked quite a bit. 

"Yohane! It's been so long!" 

Hanamaru took the seat right next to her ex and smiled, leaving her friend behind to find a seat by herself. Ruby sighed at her friend and looked around, not wanting to sit by her sister, mostly because she always got motion sickness on long road trips. That's most likely why Dia was currently in the bathroom. Ruby was going to sit alone in the back when she suddenly made eye contact with a very friendly set of purplish-blue eyes. 

"Could I sit next to you? If you don't mind, of course... My friend kind of ditched me to sit with her ex-girlfriend," Ruby said shyly.

Kanan smiled and removed her bag from the extra seat. She patted it and Ruby took it with happiness. 

"So you’re Dia's little sister? Y'know, she and I used to fight a lot, mostly because her girlfriend is a bit of a whore and fucked the both of us." 

Ruby let out a laugh and shook her head, her shyness slowly drifting away. Boy, did this girl have a lot of stories to share about Mari. Don't get her wrong, she was really sweet and nice, but she just wasn’t girlfriend material. But of course, everytime Kanan told Dia that, the girl would get angry and ignore her for a week. 

"Yeah, Mari is bit of a whore. Dia has been in a couple of fights because of the things Mari ends up doing. I haven't heard any news of her attacking anyone lately, so I assume everything is fixed up now." 

"Yeah, it sort of is. I stopped having sex with Mari because I really didn't want to catch an STD." They both giggled. "But yeah, I guess that fixed their relationship a little bit. Last time I remember, weren't you a junior in high school? And you're coming on a college trip?" 

"Well I'm going into my senior year now and my school said it was a great idea to tag along with a sorority to experience some of the things they do. I just turned 17 a month ago, so it's not all that weird for me to be around you guys." 

Kanan nodded her head along to what Ruby was saying. 

"Well, maybe not weird, but you should watch these people around you. A lot of them might try to have sex with you. Don't want you getting traumatized now." 

They both laughed again, but Ruby stopped, taking a moment to stare at Kanan in a certain way. It sent a weird shiver down the older girl's spine and she scooted away a bit. 

"I'm sure I won't be traumatized, but I'm not sure. How about you stick around with me this week and make sure I don't?" 

She smirked and Kanan immediately blushed. This wasn't appropriate, allowed, or even legal, but that didn't stop her from nodding her head. 

* * *

Eli, for the most part, slept during their journey to camp. This was probably for the best considering most of her girls were chugging beers. Nozomi of course didn't do anything to stop them, mostly because they don't listen anyway. She just hoped Eli wouldn't get in trouble for all the idiots she was in charge of. When the bus came to a harsh stop, Eli instantly woke up and looked at her surroundings, letting herself smile brightly once she saw Nozomi right next to her. Her fiance returned the smile and got up, tugging her lover along. 

"We're going to check in with the Senior Camp Supervisor, so go ahead and unload but make sure to stay by the bus. Eli and I need to get the cabin arrangements and such." 

Before Eli followed Nozomi out, she turned around and glared at everyone. 

"If you have beer, make sure to fucking hide it! There's more to this camp than I have to tell you guys! We'll have our final meeting later!" With that, she ran off with her fiance. 

Everyone looked at each other and reluctantly got up from their seats, the sounds of beer cans clanging and crushing filling the bus as they walked out. It wasn't a pleasing sound or sight for those new to the sorority, but Hanamaru and Ruby found it almost comical. Those movies about college were somewhat real and it amazed both of them. 

Kanan stepped off the bus then quickly turned around when she heard a squeak. Ruby had slipped on a half opened beer can and nearly fell down the bus stairs. Good thing she managed to catch the younger girl, offering a reassuring smile to her. 

"Yeah, if you think of attending our college next year... You're going to have to deal with lots of empty beer cans around the sorority and fraternity houses." 

"Well if you're still around, then I'll just have you catch me whenever I fall." She chuckled and Kanan couldn't help but blush. 

"Hey!"

Kanan looked up and locked eyes with Dia.

There was no mistaking that Dia seemed a little ticked off by the way Kanan was carrying Ruby. Within seconds, she set the girl down on her feet and awkwardly smiled at Dia. 

"She slipped on a beer can and I helped her Dia, nothing weird is going on between us. so don't get the wrong idea. We're cool now! Why would I want to ruin that?" 

There were no more words exchanged between them. All Dia did was glare at her then go to her sister. That's when Kanan knew that any truce they had between them was now broken. She sighed and went to retrieve her things from the storage area. 

* * *

Nozomi raised a brow when she noticed a bunch of people eyeing Eli. What had her fiance done? It had literally only been 20 minutes since they got here. There was no way Eli could've gotten into trouble. She frowned and grabbed the girl's hand, a little bit of her possessiveness coming through. Eli didn't mind and held her future wife's hand with a smile. 

"Why's everyone looking at you? Did you do something wrong before coming here?" 

Eli laughed and shook her head. For once in her life, she hadn't started trouble. She was just... very well known around this camp from previous years. So well known, in fact, that people started to come up to her. 

"Eli?! As in the Eli Ayase?! The most notorious record breaker for this camp's..." The person lowered their voice for their next words. "Cum Olympics! Are you going to participate this year and beat the current champion?" 

Nozomi was not thrilled about something called the 'Cum Olympics' that Eli had apparently won. Was this the only reason why she wanted to come to this summer camp? Was it even legit? Were they even going to get actual community service hours? Nozomi sighed and crossed her arms, sending a death glare towards Eli. Luckily, Eli shooed away the random teenager and gave a nervous smile to Nozomi. 

"Cum Olympics? Care to enlighten me on this game that you set a record in?" 

"Y'know... I would tell you, but I have to tell the girls about it anyways so you can find out then. Don't get all mad at me! All that matters is that we're here, together, and getting community service hours done." 

Nozomi rolled her eyes and walked faster, leaving her fiance behind her. There were just some things that Eli could always be so childish about. She went straight to her girls and rounded them up before going off somewhere else, away from her idiot of a fiancé and her goons. Meanwhile, Eli watched her walk away and felt herself become a little disappointed. She personally thought that Nozomi wouldn’t really care, although her fiancé was always full of surprises. 

Eli shrugged it off and decided to deal with her later. There really wasn't much she could do while Nozomi was mad. She pushed the thought away and made her way to her girls, greeting them with a bright smile. Sadly, none of the girls seemed to look all that thrilled. Some actually already looked drunk and Eli was wondering how they even enrolled into college. 

"Well, now that we're all nice and comfy, I'm going to assign you guys to your cabins here. Now it's not like your usual summer camp. Unlike others, this one is strictly for teenagers. So you won’t be needing to stay in the same cabin as your campers. They'll actually be in the cabin next to you and you'll be able to check up on them at anytime. Now, let's get this all sorted out! You'll be put into pairs! Camp Counselor cabins are tiny, so you guys better get comfortable!" 

She looked down at her clipboard and wrote down a few things before speaking once more. 

"Since we have a very uneven amount of campers, Kanan will be rooming with someone else for the week. I don't know who it is, but the camp took care of it." 

Eli lifted her eyes from the clipboard and handed a small bag over to Kanan. 

"This contains your cabin number and camp counselor name tag. Go ahead and get yourself settled in, but meet at cabin A21 after dinner for a meeting. That goes for the rest of you, people! Now let me assign the rest of you guys!" 

She went all around and began giving each pair their bag. Maki and Rin, Yoshiko and Dia, then last but not least, herself and Umi. You could tell there was no happiness on Umi's face as she found out Eli would be close and personal this week, especially since she already knew the type of thing that went on when Eli goes to a summer camp. She sighed and picked up her luggage before bumping into Rin with her shoulder. 

"Nya! What?" 

"Can I have a wine cooler? Actually, can I have a whole pack? I'm not sure I'll be able to survive with Eli that close to me. I'll only be able to tolerate her when I'm drunk." 

"Hmm... yeah, sure, but you're sneaking out with me later once we run out of alcohol." Rin opened up her bag and pulled out a small box for her friend. 

"Get me drunk enough and I'll do whatever the fuck you want me to do. See you later, Rin." 

She took the box and went straight to Eli's side, sighing as they began to walk. There were no words exchanged between them, which Umi was more than fine with. If anything she knew Eli might bring up what happened this morning and she really didn't want to talk about it. The image was already drilled into her head forever and it would never leave. She glanced around the summer camp as they walked and smiled. It honestly didn't seem all that bad; people were playing games and swimming. You know, regular things you would do at a summer camp. It wasn't going to be so bad staying here for a week. 

Eli opened the cabin door and Umi was reminded of who she was going to spend the week with. She wanted to throw a tantrum, she really did, but luckily, Umi knew how to relax. The younger girl set her stuff down and cracked open a drink. She chugged it quickly, desperately hoping it would get her drunk despite its low alcohol content. Right when she opened another one, their cabin door was thrown open. Umi nearly dropped her drink and laughed nervously at the person who entered. 

"Eli and Umi! Long time no see!" 

Mari said rather loudly and pulled the two girls into a tight hug. The two awkwardly side glanced at each other before hugging Mari back. They were a little confused as to why she was at the summer camp. Eli thought it was for the fun they usually had or because Dia was there. Although, she wasn't sure if they were even still together. A lot of shit tended to happen between them yet they ended up always staying with one another. 

"So, Mari! Great to see you! Why exactly are you here? Last time I checked, you weren't very fond of summer camp." 

Eli said while opening up her suitcase and taking everything out. 

"I'm not a big fan of summer camp at all! There's always bugs biting you and sunburns, but I remember you told me that this is the best party summer camp, so I wanted to give it a try. Getting fucked by the lake isn't such a bad idea, actually." She chuckled and everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

"Anyways, when I was signing up, Honoka and her sister signed up, then when Alisa heard that Yukiho was coming, she also signed up. She actually wasn't going to come back, but well... she did! Now there's you, me, Umi, Honoka, Alisa, and Yukiho, so that makes it 6 Ayase cousins here." 

Hearing that a big portion of Umi's family was at this camp made her groan. Just when she thought things were going to absolute shit with Eli, Mari had to come in and more trouble. She lifted the drink to her lips and chugged it down, wishing it would do something to fix this storm that was headed her way. 

"Great, my shithead of a sister is here... Wait, you said she signed up again because Yukiho is coming? Ew, are they still fucking?" 

"From what I heard from my mom, yep! And they have no shame about it." 

Umi gave the two a very crazed look and began to question everything. 

"Woah, woah, wait! There's incest in our family? Honoka is our cousin! Ugh, we're white trailer trash for sure!" 

Eli rolled her eyes and turned to Umi. 

"Calm your shit, Umi. Honoka and Yukiho aren't our blood relatives. They actually don't even have Ayase anywhere in their last name. Their mother just married our uncle, but that doesn't really excuse my sister's weird sexual adventures she has with Yukiho." 

Umi gagged in her mouth and opened another bottle, trying to drown her sorrows in alcohol yet again. 

"Anyways, I've already seen Yukiho and you guys. I'm not sure where Honks is, actually. Her sister said she disappeared real quick once we got here. Keep an eye out for her. She's a counselor this year, so it's probably not that hard to find her. Now, I’ll be on my merry way! Gotta go say hi to Dia and rack up some points!"

Eli looked at Umi and chuckled, grabbing the bottle from her cousin’s mouth. She tossed it out the window and grabbed her backpack. 

“First off, you’re not going to get anywhere on Rin’s weak ass alcohol. Second, you can get drunk later! We need to get things ready for tonight!” She pulled out a bottle of vodka and settled it on a nearby stand. 

Umi looked at between Eli then the bottle, contemplating if she should listen to her cousin on not drinking. When was the last time she ever listened to her? She grabbed the bottle from Eli’s nightstand and took a couple gulps from it. Umi sighed and stumbled a bit before grabbing onto Eli. 

“Well, at least this way you actually listen and pay attention a lot easier.” 

* * *

“Wow, so there’s a whole underground sex game that they play here? Gosh, people make up the weirdest things to do during summer camp. No wonder Eli chose to come here. She’s probably been playing this game since she was in her teens.” Nozomi sighed and shook her head in disappointment. 

“Eli? Oh yeah, she started playing it at like 14. Even banged one of the counselors! She’s like a legend here! Anyways, how about you and I score some points together?”

Nozomi rolled her eyes at the hormonal teenage boy and pushed him away. She had a feeling that there would be a lot of rejected teenage boys this summer. 

“Sorry acne face, I’m engaged and even have a child. If you don’t want me to send my fiancé after you then back the fuck off.”

The boy flinched at Nozomi’s tone of voice and ran away, not turning back. She smirked, amazed that she had this effect on others still despite being a mother. Actually, maybe being a mother made this power even stronger. Whatever it was, Nozomi was going to use it to her advantage. She began walking back to her cabin and slammed the door open, looking at Kotori. 

“So my idiot of a fiancé decided to take us to a weird summer camp where the campers and counselors have a sex game going on where they give points for multiple different sexual acts. She also forgot to mention that she is like some legendary champion for this competition. You can leave if you want. I’ll forge your community service papers.”

Nozomi plopped down on her bed and groaned loudly, wondering how Eli tricked her into going to this camp. She should’ve done more research on it, even if the sex game was more of a secret thing ran by the campers and counselors. Kotori looked over at her president and offered a sad smile. She got up and patted Nozomi’s shoulder and gave her an awkward hug while laying down.

“Hey don’t beat yourself up over this. You didn’t know that this would happen. I’m sure this little game wont even affect our week here at camp, so just calm down about this and don’t worry. Us girls are going too have fun, alright?”

Nozomi sat up and sighed, feeling a newfound feeling of faith. She looked at Kotori and returned the soft yet sad smile. 

“Sorry for overreacting. I’m just panicking a lot and the fact that I don’t have my baby with me is also adding stress onto the load. I really miss Noeli. I don’t think I’ll be able to last a whole week away from her.” She looked down at her hands and pouted. 

“You’re going to be fine! You deserve this week away from your little girl. You’ve been completely entrapped with your baby. Just take these few days to relax and have some fun, then you can go home and become mommy again.”

Kotori pushed back Nozomi’s bangs and got up from the bed. She smiled at her friend and forced her off the bed. 

“Let’s get to the food hall. Gotta get this dinner out of the way and start our week!” 

* * *

“Ah, hello girls. I’m glad that we’re all gathered here. Now I know I said we were going to have the meeting after dinner, but I’d rather do it now, since I know you fuck asses aren’t going to show up.”

Eli slammed a paper down onto the table where all her members sat and smirked before opening it up. She pointed to it and began to speak. 

“There is a special game that is played here that you guys may already know, it is called the Cum Olympics. I’ll go into more depth, since some of the other campers here don’t really explain it well. It’s a week long competition that happens once a year during this summer camp and luckily, I planned our visit just in time for it.” She slid her finger down to the rules category. 

“Rules! There aren’t many rules except for like two! If you’re a counselor, you do not make any sexual contact with the campers, or else you’ll be immediately disqualified if you’re caught. The other rule is absolutely NO drugging the other person to make them go along with whatever you’re doing. Now, let’s get to the actual stuff. There will be a scorekeeper that needs you to report to them what you have done. You need to give them some pictures or video proof that you did something. Don’t worry, it’s not going to be saved. All evidence will be destroyed once your points are recorded. How many points your sexual act will be worth is up to the scorekeeper, so I can’t really tell you guys what nets the big points.” She rolled up the paper and shoved it back into her pocket. 

“Each night there’s a party, separated between the campers and counselors. There used to be one winner, but now there are two winners; one camper and one counselor. Kinda boring if you ask me, but whatever. That concludes the meeting. The actual competition starts at midnight, so have fun, be safe, and good luck trying to beat me! I’m a champion!”

Eli laughed and turned around, colliding with a smaller body. She groaned and took a step back to see who the hell she slammed into. 

“Oh look, it’s mini no good Ayase. Come on Alisa, why the fuck are you bugging me? You know I really don’t like speaking to your fucking ass. I’m still mad about you for shutting down my party, you shithead.” She growls. 

Alisa rolled her eyes at Eli and took a step back. 

“Hello, big shit for brains, I’m assuming you think you’re going to win this year’s Cum Olympics.”

“Think? Hah! Come on, little shit. You know that I’m going to win these games. I’ve won every year since I was 14 years old, and now I’m back and ready to go. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to find my fiancé and start off these games with a bang!” She began walking, but Alisa pressed a hand into her chest. 

“No, you’re not.” Alisa smirked. “Remember my first year here? When you banned me from the fucking games because you felt like it? And because you had the authority to do so because you were the champion? Well guess what, shithead? I’ve been the champion ever since you left the camp and I’m banning you from this year’s games.” 

“What? WHAT?!” Eli grabbed Alisa’s shirt and lifted her off the ground. “You’re only doing this because you know I’ll beat you! This is unfair!” She growled and looked around her, noticing that everyone was staring. Eli dropped her little sister and crossed her arms. “You know what? This is fine, I don’t need to be allowed to play this game! You know why? My girls can join the competition as a team and kick your ass! Don’t believe me? Check the books! I made them and they are considered valid! They’re going to win in my honor while your little stupid ass goes and fucks your cousin!”

There was a gasp from the people around them. Eli groaned and looked at everyone. 

“Cousin by marriage! There’s no blood relation! Anyways, to continue my rant! Alisa, you’re not going to win this competition at all! Because Alpha Sigma Delta is going to win the Cum Olympics!” 

Alisa looked at her sister and smirked. 

“Let the games begin, big sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
WELL HELLO THERE! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I honestly forgot how much fun I had writing the How to lose your Virginity series. It felt nice to finally get back into it and write the weird disgusting smut. Anyways I'll try my best to keep up with updates, I wanna make sure this series is loved by everyone. For those who are new here, read How to lose your virginity first then go ahead and hop on this one. Anyways, like always, comment, kudos, and send some love. Now here's a word from my editor. 
> 
> Editor’s Note:  
I’m looking forward to seeing how Kanan’s relationship with Ruby will play out. ‘Tis cute, even if it might not be legal. It’s all good though. Age is just a number and jail is just a room. Why are people freaking out about Alisa and Yukiho in this fic? It’s only psuedo-incest. Haven’t they heard of Citrus? Also, why you always gotta do Umi like this? Like, what’d she do to you to deserve all this shit she goes through? Oh well. At least you finally updated, lmao. Just kidding. Keep the updates rollin’ through the best you can.   
Good work as always.
> 
> JEAV, 8/4/19, 6:03 PM


	2. Chapter 2

Nozomi groaned as she heard the story of what went down where Eli sat during dinner. She never understood the terrible decisions her fiancé felt so obligated to do. Her members looked at her and felt terrible, all of them knowing just how ruthless Eli could be. Nico stood up suddenly and smirked at all of her friends, walking over to Nozomi and grabbing her face. 

“Don’t get upset! You do realize what this means, right? If your idiot fiancé is going to force her fraternity into the game, then we force our sorority into it! Except you 17 year olds. You do your own thing and don’t get us in trouble. How about it, Nozomi? Instead of helping your fiancé, let’s go against her and win this for ourselves! It’ll be revenge for the fraternity and sorority games!”

Nozomi wanted to laugh at her friend, but this actually sounded like a great idea. She stood up and grabbed Nico’s shoulders, smiling cunningly. This was great. She could have fun and make her fiancé suffer for her idiotic choices at the same time.

“You’re amazing, Nico! I can’t wait to ruin Eli’s summer! Alright everyone, start thinking of kinky shit that you can do to gain points- except for the 17 year olds! You don’t listen to any of this and don’t take part in this game! Especially you, Hanamaru! I know that you broke up with Yoshiko, but there’s something between you two. I’m not so worried about Ruby, though- wait, what happened to Ruby?”

* * *

  
  


Kanan found herself slowly leaving the dinner and running off somewhere into the camp, not paying attention to where she was running to. Then all of a sudden, BAM! She slammed into another person and fell back onto the ground. Kanan let out a small groan and rubbed her head. Who ever she smashed into was nice enough to grab her hand to try to yank her up, which wasn’t really helping, since whoever it was wasn’t strong enough to pick her up. 

“It’s okay! I can get up by myself!” 

“Well fine, sorry for trying to help.”

The older girl quickly sat up and accidentally smacked her head against Ruby’s, causing the smaller girl to fall back on her ass and groan slightly. Kanan winced and got closer to Ruby, offering an awkward smile to her. 

“S-Sorry! I’m sorry for uh, bumping into you like that! I wasn’t watching where I was going! Don’t hate me, I probably came off as rude to you!”

She grabbed Ruby’s hands and pressed a kiss to them. Ruby blushed at Kanan’s actions and giggled slightly, pulling her hands away from the older woman. She smiled at her and put a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Kanan felt her heartbeat hasten a bit at Ruby’s smile and blush. She then quickly dropped Ruby’s hands upon noticing what had happened and felt her cheeks heat up.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hate you. I really don’t have a reason to have any anger towards you. So I guess the two of us didn’t want us to stay for the rest of dinner, huh?”

Kanan chuckled and looked around them. “Nope. Hey, let’s go to the lake and talk more. We can talk on the way over there too! I don’t want your sister attacking me for talking to you. You saw how she got when I caught you at the bus.”

“Yeah... that sounds like a good idea, actually.” 

Ruby got up and dusted her clothing off while Kanan did the same. They began walking and resumed their conversation from earlier. 

“Yeah, so about the Cum Olympics, each sexual act you do with someone can get you points. I thought it was pretty ridiculous, but Eli kinda forced the whole fraternity to enter as a team. I’m not all that thrilled about it because there is literally no one I know here that I’m comfortable doing sexual stuff with. Well, there’s Mari, but I’m kinda over her and all the drama that comes along with being with her. I think I’m going to try and put off trying to have sex with anyone.”

Ruby nodded her head along to the words Kanan was saying and replied. 

“I feel the same way about the competition. Everyone in my age group is absolutely annoying and I would never have sex with them. I’ve always had issues with kids my own age. Dia says it’s because I’m very mature for my age. I guess I just need to go for people that are older than me.”

Kanan blushed the moment Ruby said those words. This girl really knew how to subtly flirt. Kanan knew that it would be terribly inappropriate if she were to try and pursue a relationship with Ruby. Dia would attack her and well, she might even call the cops on her. Kanan let out an awkward chuckle and turned her attention towards the lake. 

“Yeah, maybe. Just make sure that you’re watching out for these older people you choose to date. They might just use you for sex and you’re too sweet to be taken advantage of.”

Ruby grabbed onto Kanan’s arm and settled her head onto her shoulder, a happy smile plastered on her face. Kanan went still but allowed Ruby to do as she pleased, not actually minding her actions. She smiled to herself and slowly relaxed underneath Ruby’s hold.

“You’re sweet, Kanan. I wish there were more people like you in my age range. It would make dating so much easier and I could have a normal sex life. And by normal, I mean actually having one. I’ve literally only had oral sex and was never on the receiving end. Well, except for this 26 year old girl I messed around with, but she was literally the only one to return the favor. As you can see, she only returned the favor because she’s older and mature. I can’t believe I wasted so much time being shy. I actually came to one of Alpha Sigma Delta’s parties earlier in the year and guess what? I didn’t get drunk or anything! I was too scared to try anything! Meanwhile, Hanamaru was getting fucked outside by her girlfriend during the party! Geez, I got so sick of being an innocent virgin.”

Kanan honestly didn’t understand what Ruby was saying anymore. She didn’t remember teenage girls always being this chatty. When she was Ruby’s age, which actually wasn’t that long ago, teens just talked about relationship drama, not about how they only wanted to screw and be with older people. She glanced at Ruby from the corner of her eye and chose her next words carefully, not knowing if the smallest thing could set her new found companion off. 

“Come on Ruby, you can’t let a couple of bad experiences ruin things for you! I’m sure there’s someone your age that can make you very happy. I mean, what are you going to do when you’re in your 30’s? Date someone in their 50’s? That really doesn’t sound that fun. And like I said earlier, older people will just take advantage of you because you’re young and a virgin.”

Ruby moved her head and looked up at Kanan, smiling at her. She grabbed Kanan’s chin and pulled her into a kiss. The older girl didn’t process what was happening until she felt Ruby’s tongue force its way into her mouth. That’s when Kanan pulled away and stared wide eyed at Ruby. Don’t get her wrong, the kiss was nice and she didn’t mind it at all, but for once, she just didn’t want to have sex. She yelped when Ruby tackled her to the ground and straddled her waist, a devilish smirk on her face. 

“Hey Kanan, you’re sweet and caring, so do you wanna have sex with me?” 

She dragged her hand down Kanan’s chest and licked her small plump lips.

“No! Ruby, what the hell are you doing?” 

She sat up and grabbed Ruby’s hand, glaring at the younger girl. Ruby flinched at the sudden harsh tone that Kanan used with her and began to sniffle. Kanan felt like crap making the younger girl cry, but she couldn’t let this happen. She pressed a few kisses to Ruby’s hands, trying to lighten up the mood. The sniffles slowly disappeared and finally they locked eyes again. Kanan offered a smile and kissed Ruby’s nose before talking again. 

“Listen, usually I’d be all on board with having sex with you, but I can’t. It’s not because of your sister, it’s simply because of your reasoning for wanting to do it with me. Just because I’m older you think that I’m a good candidate to fuck? I’m a little upset. To be honest, I thought you actually liked me and wanted to, y’know, have a relationship. I guess I was wrong. It’s okay though. Now I really know what teenage girls are all about.” 

Kanan slowly got up, making sure not to drop Ruby onto the ground. She was going to walk away but Ruby grabbed her arm, looking up at her. There was silence before Ruby started talking quickly with tears filling her eyes. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m not just trying to use you for sex! I really enjoy being around you, even if we barely started talking. I was just acting all tough and forward because I thought that’s what college girls liked! I’m completely fine with taking things slow if it means I can be around you.” 

Ruby stared longingly up at Kanan and the older girl couldn’t help but smile down at her. She sighed and leaned down, kissing Ruby’s lips and pulling her into a hug. Kanan pulled away and held onto the girl’s hand and looked out upon the horizon. She turned back to Ruby and picked up the girl, tossing her into the lake. There was a loud squeal and Kanan jumped in after her, letting out a laugh at Ruby’s distressed noises. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“PARTY TIME!”

Rin screamed while chugging her beer and making the decision to jump off a big rock rather than just going into the water. Hanayo sighed at her girlfriend’s wild tendencies and jumped in after her, making sure Rin didn’t freaking drown. Eli watched from the sidelines and took a swig of her beer. It was such a lovely sight seeing her girls have fun. She turned back to the main party area and smiled upon seeing her fiancé. 

“Hey, beautiful.” Eli wrapped her arms around Nozomi and nipped at her neck.

“Don’t “Hey, beautiful” me. I know your dumbass forced your fraternity into that game just because your stupid sister banned you from joining. Damn it Eli, I thought you grew up since we had Noeli.”

The tall blonde sighed, knowing all too well that Nozomi wouldn’t be too excited about her choices. But when was the last time that her fiancé was supportive of her wild and weird decisions? She took a nearby seat at the picnic tables and pulled Nozomi onto her lap. Eli offered her signature charming smiles and kissed her lover’s cheek.

“Yes, yes, I know that what I did was kind of stupid-“

“Very fucking stupid!”

“I know, I know! Anyway, I’m just doing this so I can take pleasure in seeing my baby sister go down.”

“You always have to win, don’t you?”

“I’m an Ayase, it’s what I do. I win at everything. I even ended up with the greatest prize of all! My future wife and baby!”

Nozomi laughed and got up from Eli’s lap, giving the girl a smirk. It was entertaining how her fiancé thought she could charm her way out of anything. Eli should’ve known that Nozomi doesn’t like to deal with her shit. The purple haired woman put her hands on her hips and pressed one of her feet against Eli’s crotch. Instant fear filled the blonde as she mentally prepared for a nauseating pain to come.

“Now Eli, I love you, I really do... But, you need to get rid of that winning mentality. That’s why Delta Sigma Omega is going to enter as a team and beat out your little fraternity. This is revenge for making so many ridiculous decisions and making my life a living hell.” 

She leaned down and kissed Eli, nibbling on her bottom lip. Nozomi pulled away and winked at her fiancé, already knowing that Eli was angry. She began walking away and Eli shouted back at her. 

“Psh! Good luck! My girls are absolute weirdos when it comes to sex! They’re going to get so many more points than yours!”

“You obviously haven’t met Hanayo. Good luck in the games! You’re going to need it, honey!” 

Eli groaned and threw her beer somewhere without looking, which earned her a loud yelp. She quickly whipped her head around and saw her baby cousin Honoka. Part of her felt slightly weird knowing that Honoka was at this party, which meant she knew about the Cum Olympics. Eli got up either way and brought the girl into a nice hug. 

“So why’s my little cousin out here at a wild party like this?”

“Wild party? Come on Eli, I’ve been to your parties and this one doesn’t even live up to those.” Honoka laughed. “Anyway, I don’t even want to be here, but I’m trying to buy some time away from Tsubasa. We had a fight a week ago and she keeps smothering me with attention.”

Eli’s face scrunched up in disgust at the very moment Tsubasa’s name was spoken. Of course that dick of a person was here. Wherever Honoka went, her stupid fiancé followed suit. She honestly still doesn’t understand why her baby cousin chose to stay with Tsubasa. Honoka would be better off if they broke off and Tsubasa stopped talking to her. 

“Tsubasa came along? Soooo amazing to hear that-“

“Oh save me from the lying, cousin. I know that you hate my fiancé’s guts. That’s fine. She does some really questionable stuff, but I swear she does love me. Anyway, I gotta go get my hands on Umi. She’s like my go-to cousin to talk about my problems too. It used to be Mari... but you know how she is.”

“Hey! Why can’t you talk with me about your problems?”

“Because you’ll go fight whoever I have a problem with and violence isn’t always the answer, you big, hormonal frat girl.” She hugged her cousin and kissed her cheek. “I love you, but there are some things that I can’t talk about with certain cousins.” 

Eli wasn’t all too thrilled to hear this, but regardless, she just told Honoka where she could find Umi and went back to drinking. The party seemed rather lame and boring. She remembered that they used to be so wild. Then again, the last time she was here was when she was 17. Now, she was almost 24. Maybe she was getting too old for this. She did have a daughter and a fiancé, after all. Eli stared down at her new beer, lost in thought about if she was getting too old for this type of stuff, finally deciding that she was. But it would be more than appropriate to have one last hurrah before the end.

* * *

  
  


Kotori played with Umi’s hair as they watched the people below them getting drunk or swimming. She smiled upon feeling Umi’s gaze on her. The ash-haired girl looked down and tapped her girlfriend’s nose. Luckily, Umi managed to sober up since dinner time, but Kotori couldn’t blame her. If Eli was her cousin, then she too would get drunk to deal with all that bullshit. At least Eli wasn’t constantly pestering Umi to do things anymore.

“Hey, Kotori? Do you really think we’ll be able to stay together? Y’know, when you’re in France and I’m stuck here.”

Their relaxed moment turned into an awkward, tension-filled one, something that hasn’t happened for quite a while. Kotori stared questionably at Umi and put a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I? Come on Umi, I love you and you love me! So why wouldn’t we stay together despite the distance? Unless you feel you wouldn’t be able to do it... do you not want to have a long distance relationship?”

Umi quickly sat up and pressed a kiss to Kotori’s lips, holding it for a moment before pulling her head away. She grabbed her hand and stared lovingly into her eyes. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kotori. A long distance relationship is no problem for me. I just didn’t want you getting yourself involved in something that you didn’t want to do. I’ll come visit you in Paris if you want!”

Kotori giggled and Umi’s smile returned back to her face. There was nothing in this world that made Umi happier than Kotori’s giggles. She pressed a kiss to her lover’s forehead and let out a sigh of happiness. It was calming for both of them to know that nothing would separate them, not even the distance between two countries. But there was one thing that Kotori still had to tell Umi and that might change their relationship completely. 

“Hey Umi, can I tell you something?” Kotori said softly as she looked into her lover’s eyes.

“Sure-“

“Umi!!!” 

Honoka screamed while running in the way of her friend and cousin. She smiled and tackled Umi with the force of a bear hug, which felt more like an assault. The elder girl let out a loud groan and didn’t respond with contact, and instead just laid there as Honoka squeezed her to death. Eventually, she did release her grip, but it then switched off to Kotori, squeezing the petite girl just as tight. 

“Hey, Honks... Not that I’m not glad to see you, because you know I am, but why have you chosen to bless me with your presence?” 

Umi sat back up and thanked whatever God that was out there, because her words seemed to make Honoka release Kotori right away. She set an apologetic stare her girlfriend's way, but Kotori seemed to be fine with Honoka’s behavior. Before Umi could look at Kotori anymore, Honoka sat between them and began rapidly talking. 

“Okay! Wow so, a lot of stuff happened! So as you know, I just graduated and I may have promised Tsubasa that I would have sex after I graduated. I only told her that because she kept complaining that I wanted to wait till marriage. Anyways, after graduating and all, I basically refused to put out for her. She got all angry and ended up fucking Yukiho! Like, wow! The betrayal am I right? So after I found out, I wanted to break off our engagement, but she got all sad and apologized. She promised not to cheat again and I basically accepted her apology and we’re fine now. Except now, she’s overly smothering me and very possessive over what I do and stuff. I just can’t handle it! I need some type of time to myself!”

Umi took a moment to process everything, since she really wasn’t able to keep up with Honoka’s pace. What was her cousin actually trying to say her issue was? Was she really complaining about how Tsubasa was being overly clingy and possessive? Why would that be the problem when Tsubasa literally FUCKED another girl? To make matters worse, she literally fucked Honoka’s baby sister! Why was her baby cousin so stupid to see that Tsubasa was a shithead?

“Well, uh, I personally think you should talk it out with her, you know what I mean? Just say you’re not really feeling the whole controlling behavior she seems to have over you. Actually, maybe even threaten to break up with her. Or better yet, break up with her!”

When she saw Honoka roll her eyes, Umi felt all respect for her cousin slowly disappear. This stupid teenage girl really didn’t understand the situation she was in and Umi couldn’t believe it. She let out an annoyed sighed and flicked Honoka on her nose. 

“Fine. If you don’t want to take my advice, then you can go talk to Mari. Maybe you can even tell Eli! I’m sure that she’ll enjoy hearing about how your girlfriend FUCKED your SISTER.”

“She apologized for doing it and worked everything out! Umi, you don’t understand why I’m upset! Geez! I’m sure Kotori gets it! Right, Kotori?”

The ash-haired girl looked at her best friend and shook her head, not in any way understanding why Honoka wouldn’t be upset about Tsubasa fucking Yukiho. She usually rooted for her friend and whatever choices she decided to make, but this was straight up ridiculous. If Umi fucked one of her siblings, she would be absolutely furious! She set one of her hands on Honoka’s shoulders and slightly shook her friend.

"Listen to me, Honoka! No matter how many times you say it's okay or how many times she apologizes, you guys aren't good for each other! For God's sake, she fucked your sister and you seem completely fine! Like it didn't phase you at all! Why are you like this?!"

That annoyed look came back to Honoka’s face and she pushed her friend’s hands off. Kotori let out a gasp, not believing that Honoka was acting like such a child. She frowned and sighed. There really was no way to get through to Honoka. Honoka stood up from her seat and stomped away, not saying another word to them. Both Kotori and Umi looked at each other and shook their heads in disappointment. 

“Anyways, since my blind ass cousin is gone now... What was it you were going to tell me?”

“I... I forgot!” Kotori giggled. “Sorry Umi, Honoka kinda distracted me! Anyways, let’s go for a swim! It’s summertime and we need to have some fun!” 

Kotori took off her shirt then removed her shorts, putting her clothes in a pile and looking towards the lake. She was going to run forward and jump into the lake, but something else interested her instead. The girl looked around them and pounced onto Umi, bringing her into a sloppy kiss. Umi felt her pants get tighter and she tangled her hands in Kotori’s hair, holding her close as they kissed. It wasn’t the first time they’ve fucked outside, since Kotori was quite adventurous during spring break. However, the thing they were about to do really wasn’t all that fun. Umi didn’t understand why some people enjoyed outdoor sex. 

Umi moaned into the kiss and released Kotori’s hair before grabbing her hips and flipping their positions. She was quick to start unbuckling her pants and trying to keep their passionate kiss going, but Umi wasn’t all that talented in multitasking during sex, so Kotori took over when she heard the girl struggling. Everything was easier from then on out. Umi blushed as Kotori gripped her erect member and let out a low moan when she received a long stroke. She really didn’t understand how Kotori’s hands could feel like heaven. 

“Y-Your hands feel so good. I can’t believe everything about you is so amazing.” She whispered while her girlfriend jerked her off. 

Kotori took Umi’s erect member and rubbed the tip against her panty clad entrance. An evil smirk made its way onto her face when she saw how Umi quickly jolted her hips and moaned loudly. It was such a beautiful sight to see her girlfriend get all pent up and submissive. She slowly yanked her panties to the side and pressed the tip against her slick entrance. The expression Umi had was absolutely blissful, like she was going to explode at any moment. 

“My cute little Umi.” 

She cooed and finally slipped her girlfriend inside, her mouth opening to let out a slight moan. Kotori’s favorite feeling was probably having Umi completely inside her. She couldn’t get enough of the firmness of the slightly lengthy appendage that Umi possessed. The only thing that could make this better was if Umi could actually last longer than 2 minutes during sex. Sometimes, she didn’t even last a minute, but Kotori had to give some credit to Umi. At least she wasn’t pre-ejaculating in her pants anymore and that’s what mattered.

Kotori leaned up and captured Umi’s lips with her own and began moving her hips quickly, making Umi’s erect member slide in and out quickly, a series of moans escaping the both of them. A flush spread throughout Kotori’s face as she felt Umi’s hips move faster, obviously because of her girlfriend’s orgasm that was coming soon. It was a little disappointing that their sexual encounter was going to end rather quickly, but Kotori felt happy knowing that her precious Umi was enjoying herself and pushed any negative thoughts away. At least she never had to take care of herself after because Umi would always use her mouth if she didn't reach her peak. 

"K-Kotori, I'm close." 

The strain in Umi's voice further proved that she was at her very edge. Kotori smirked and wrapped her legs around Umi's hips, locking her into place so she didn't pull out. She snaked her arms around the girl's neck and held on tightly. 

"Go ahead and cum inside me, baby. You know that I love your hot seed inside of me." 

Umi's face conjured into a blissful expression as she was about to release inside her girlfriend. That is, until someone decided to walk by and ruin their moment. 

"Hot! We caught counselors fucking at their party!"

A bright blue eyed and ash-haired girl said with her phone out, filming the scene. Kotori whipped her head to the side and glared at the girl. She then gasped when she realized who it was. Anger soon filled her and she wanted to beat this child. 

"Watanabe! I'm going to kill you!" 

She pushed Umi off of her and scrambled to get her clothing on, not giving a care in the world that she threw her girlfriend over a ledge and into the lake. The culprit quickly put her phone away and started to laugh. You began to run away, a shit eating grin spreading across her face. 

"Haha! Oh my God, I caught my cousin fucking! I'm so going to tell your mom!" 

"I'm so going to kick your ass, You!" 

* * *

  
  


Umi slammed into the water and groaned at the harsh impact against her back. She sighed and let herself float in the water. Luckily, Kotori threw her in a more secluded area of the lake. The girl looked up at the sky and let her mind wander back to Kotori. What was her girlfriend going to tell her? Was it going to be something bad? Maybe Kotori just wanted to speak about her plans for when she left the country. Umi doubted Kotori had anything terrible to tell her; everything in their relationship was fine. Their sex life was decent. Yeah, Umi didn't last that long, but that didn’t make it terrible. She always made sure to take care of Kotori's needs so that wouldn't be the issue. 

"Uh, Umi? You might want to pull up your pants since Ruby is here." 

She panicked and started splashing around, forcing herself to pull her pants back up. Umi wasn't planning on being near anyone that would see her. When she dropped in, she didn't hear any gasps of disbelief so she thought everything was fine. But nope! There Kanan was with Ruby in her arms about 1 foot away from Umi. She blushed and avoided all eye contact with the two. This wasn't the first time her friends had accidentally seen her dick. Although, not everyone has seen her fall into a lake with her dick out and pants around her ankles. 

"Well uh- This is awkward… Well, I'll be on my way!" 

Umi laughed awkwardly as she began to swim away, hoping that she could just leave this encounter behind her. Before she could leave though, Kanan grabbed her shoulder and stared into her eyes. She glanced around, making sure there was nobody other than Ruby within earshot of them. Soon, the other blue-haired girl began to walk to Umi. 

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention to anyone you saw me alone with Ruby. We're not doing anything sexual or illegal, but I don't want Dia or Eli getting mad and beating me up. Let's keep this a secret, okay? I really like her and want to try actually having a relationship. I don't want Eli ruining my chances at happiness." 

Umi looked at Kanan's face then looked behind her, noticing the slightly worried expression on Ruby's face. She related so much to their situation except the secret part of it. Umi never had to hide her relationship with Kotori, but she understood how Kanan felt. She also knew that Eli liked to poke fun of those who got all lovey dovey with girls, which was ironic considering the woman had a fiancé and a baby. Umi gave a nod and patted Kanan’s shoulder. 

"Don't worry, I'll keep quiet. I'm happy for you and I hope it ends up working out. I've known Ruby for a while and I can tell you she is the sweetest girl ever. You guys are going to make an amazing couple! Now I'm gonna go because it's really uncomfortable having my dick rub against my jeans." Kanan cringed slightly and splashed some water at Umi. 

"That's too much information, Umi! I didn't want to hear that! But thanks for not telling anyone!" She laughed and went back over to Ruby, wrapping her arms around her. 

Umi watched and gave them a smile, happy her friends were finding happiness. She turned away and began swimming to a more populated area, noticing Hanayo and Maki hanging out near some rocks. It was strange to see Maki not with her fiancé, since Nico always kept her on a leash. She got curious as to why they were secluded from everyone else and began quietly swimming over. Umi made sure not to make any noise once she got to the rocks. She hid behind them and began to listen in on her friends. 

"So you're telling me that you've never had an orgasm before? In the two years you've been with Rin, she hasn't made you cum at all?" 

Umi's eyes widened as she heard Maki's question about Hanayo's girlfriend. She knew this was probably a private conversation that she shouldn't be listening to, but her girlfriend was somewhere chasing a girl in the woods and she had nothing better to do. Umi stayed quiet and continued to listen. 

"Well, she… she's almost made me cum? There was one time where she ate me out, but geez she was so terrible at it that I stopped her before I could cum. Rin really doesn't know how to use her tongue correctly and she was basically spitting on my pussy. She's just terrible at sex in general." 

The eavesdropping girl kept in her giggles as Hanayo basically insulted everything Rin had done in their sex life. She knew from the information provided by Eli that Rin wasn't the best at sex, mostly because she was uneducated about how to please a partner. All she knew was how to fuck a hole and hope the other person enjoyed it. 

"Really? But Rin says she's like, felt you tighten around her and cum. She always brings it up whenever Eli tried to make fun of her skills." 

There was a laugh and Hanayo just shook her head. Literally anyone would look at her and think that she had a pretty good sex life with Rin. 

"Listen Maki, there's a thing called faking an orgasm. I don't know how you would particularly fake it. but I do it all the time with Rin. All you have to do is make the noises, facial expressions and tighten around them. Did you not know that?" 

"Well- You know what, leave me alone! I don't expect girls to fake their orgasms, alright! But back to your problem, what do you even want me to do? I'm not the best to try and fix relationship problems. Like, come on, I'm engaged to Nico and we're dysfunctional as hell." 

Hanayo looked at her friend and let out a defeated sigh. Maki was right, she didn't really know what the redhead could do for her. She crossed her arms and seemed very deep in thought. Then an idea came to her mind and she hugged Maki tightly. 

"Teach her some things, Maki! I know Nico like schooled you on how to please a woman because you sucked at first! You could totally be a great teacher for her!" 

Maki groaned. She really did not want to revisit the many things Nico had told her on how to please a girl. There was so much stuff that she actually had a small little booklet filled with information. She then thought, what if she just gave the booklet to Rin and hoped and prayed that she'd take care of Hanayo's needs. If not, then that was Rin's fault and not hers anymore.

"Fine, I'm giving her this special book I have, but I can't guarantee anything will change. Just make sure not to get mad at me if nothing major changes." 

"Thanks, Maki! You're the best! I'm going back to Rin! I really don't want her drinking too much!" 

Hanayo left the rocks and began swimming back to her drunk girlfriend that was laying on the shore. Maki sighed and laid back on the rocks, closing her eyes to finally relax. Suddenly, there were sounds of water splashing against the rocks. Her eyes flew open and she looked behind her, locking eyes with Umi.

"Umi, what the fuck?" 

"Maki, can I see that book too?" 

"Fuck off." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note  
You have my editor to thank for Tsubasa fucking Yukiho. He's probably going to try and defend himself in his note. Just remember he could've kept quiet and avoid it! I was just playing around with an insults! Then Jeav got butt hurt! 
> 
> Editor’s Note
> 
> Oh, hell no. My ships were being insulted so I fired back by bringing up Tsubasa X Yukiho, AND HUKKI WANTED TO ROLL WITH IT! She said she was fine with it and that it was “realistic”. I’m innocent. All I did was bring it up. I wasn’t the one who put it in the story. I don’t write this (not directly), I just edit it and suggest ideas. Whatever, you decide who’s at fault here.  
Anyways, another great chapter done. Further exploring everyone’s relationships and interactions is always fun to read. I’m looking forward to seeing how everything continues to develop.  
Good work as always.
> 
> JEAV, 8/10/19, 6:10 PM


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby tangled her hands into Kanan's hair as they kissed, tongues fighting for dominance and teeth clinking against each other. Kanan didn't know how swimming together turned into making out, but she wasn't complaining. Yeah, she wanted to take it slow and all, but kissing wasn't really that big of a deal. It wasn’t like they were fucking or anything. Ruby gave Kanan's lip a small bite and slowly pulled away from the kiss, a mischievous look in her eyes as she pulled Kanan closer. 

A soft chuckle left Kanan's mouth as she touched Ruby's bottom lip. She pulled it down gently and examined Ruby's teeth, which were encased in braces that had bright pink bands. Her suspicions were true after all. Kanan thought she had felt something hard against Ruby's teeth, and now she knew exactly what it was... Kanan also felt a little weird because it reminded her of how young Ruby was. 

"Didn't realize until we started making out that you had braces. I guess I really didn't pay much attention to your teeth." 

Ruby giggled and let her arms go down to wrap around Kanan's neck in order to get a good hold on her woman. The redhead pressed a kiss to Kanan’s jaw and leaned her head against Kanan's shoulder, letting her tongue dart out and lick at her lover's neck. A shiver went down Kanan's spine and she jolted away quickly, slightly surprised by Ruby's scandalous actions. 

"Oh come on, Kanan. Don't be so jumpy whenever I do something to you. You said to take it slow, so that's what I'm doing! We're just making out, there's nothing wrong with that. It might get a little steamy, but I'm not going to fuck myself with your dick. Although, I'm sure it'd feel amazing inside of me." 

There was almost a purr in Ruby's tone as she spoke and Kanan couldn't help but feel her pants tighten. Ruby was so sweet and gorgeous that Kanan felt bad thinking about using her for sex in multiple ways. She moved slightly away from Ruby, trying to get her crotch out of Ruby’s reach, but the small girl tightened her hold and sat on Kanan's lap, letting her denim short-clad pussy move slowly against Kanan's growing bulge.

"R-Ruby! You know this-" 

Kanan wasn't against what Ruby was doing. In fact, she was far from it, but having sex so early in a relationship could really mess things up and cause problems. She didn't want another Mari incident on her hands. Her hands reached down and grabbed Ruby's ass, making the girl stop immediately, but also eliciting a moan from her. 

"Calm down, Kanan. We're just making out and grinding against each other. Don't you want release? It's going to get so uncomfortable in those wet jeans of yours. Strip down to your underwear with me and let's dry hump." 

It was a tempting offer, a very, VERY, tempting offer, and Kanan was struggling to refuse. But as soon as Ruby whipped out her pleading puppy dog eyes at the last second, all Kanan could do was agree. She pressed one last kiss to Ruby's lips before pulling down her jeans then helping with her lover's. Kanan grabbed a handful of Ruby's rear end and squeezed roughly. A soft squeak escaped the girl's mouth and Kanan couldn't help but smile. Ruby was honestly the cutest and most sensitive girl she had ever met. 

"So, uh... how do you want to do this?" 

Ruby grabbed Kanan's wrist and laid back, slowly tugging her girlfriend on top of her. 

"Oh! Missionary! Yeah, that's great!" 

Kanan laughed awkwardly and slid between Ruby's already parted legs, trying to position herself correctly as she got ready to grind against the girl. Before starting, she reached into her boxer briefs and moved her cock more towards the middle. She gulped and returned her attention to Ruby, smiling nervously. Luckily, the redhead didn't seem embarrassed in the slightest. She just wrapped her legs around Kanan's waist and whimpered loudly. 

"Now just thrust against me anyway you want and make sure to kiss me more." 

The elder girl started out with small motions, letting her stiff, covered cock grind against Ruby's core. They both moaned in unison and within no time, their pace began to quicken, the friction between their clothed crotches, eliciting soft, low moans from both of them. It brought them momentary pleasure, but it was nothing compared to how good they would feel if they had sex. That was for later, Kanan thought. For now, making out and dry humping seemed good. It was kind of innocent compared to other sexual acts like blowjobs and handjobs. 

Ruby closed her eyes and let out a high pitched squeak. This immediately alerted Kanan and she stopped her movements quickly. She had a playful smirk on her lips and couldn't help but start laughing. 

"Ruby? Did you already cum? It's been like a minute!" 

"S-Shush! I'm sensitive as heck!" She became a blushing and stuttering mess, turning back to the habits she had back when she was 15. 

Kanan chuckled and pressed opened mouth kisses to Ruby's neck, taking her time to taste each inch of her lover's delicious skin as she left bright red marks. Her inner arousal couldn’t wait to see those spots turn into dark purple hickies. She pulled her mouth away and began moving again, trying to reach her own climax this time. The multiple soft squeaks from Ruby only egged her on more. Just the thought of overstimulating Ruby was too hot for Kanan. Images of Ruby's body shaking from multiple intense orgasms filled her mind. 

"Kanan, give me your hand," Ruby said with a light and airy tone. Kanan complied, offering her rather large hand to Ruby while she held herself up with only one arm. What happened next took Kanan completely by surprise and she didn't know how to really feel about it. It was hot, no doubt about it, but it was not very vanilla-like. 

At first, Ruby just grabbed her hand and let her small tongue glide across Kanan's fingers. She then eventually took said fingers into her mouth and sucked them whole. That wasn't the surprising part though. It was when Ruby released Kanan's fingers and slid them to her neck, wrapping Kanan’s hand around her rather small neck. Ruby bit her bottom lip and smirked as she felt Kanan's movements stop again. 

"Don't be shy~ I would love it if you just gave me a little squeeze, Daddy~" 

Now THAT was something that Kanan really didn't expect. As quickly as the words were said, an awkward silence washed over them. Kanan wasn’t against anything Ruby was doing or saying, but she needed some time to comprehend how fast it all surfaced. Despite being fine with all of the kinks coming at her, Kanan still felt somewhat very uneasy about something. Then, it hit her. She said that she wanted to go slow, but clearly, this wasn't slow at ALL. The two just met, and yet here they were, already dry humping. 

Kanan released Ruby's neck and stood up, taking a moment to examine the girl underneath her. She shook her head and turned away from the scene. Every bone in her body so desperately wanted to continue, but she knew it wasn't good. She sighed and reached into her boxer briefs, taking care of herself so this awkward situation would end. 

"Kanan? A-Are you okay? I didn't weird you out with all of that, right? Sorry... When I get excited, everything kind of turns into a blur and I say some questionable things." 

Kanan let out a soft grunt and pulled her briefs down to cum on the ground. It was a bittersweet release, but at least she wouldn't be uncomfortable in her jeans anymore. 

"I'm fine, I just had a moment of realization is all." 

She finally turned around and looked at her little Ruby. Kanan leaned down and captured Ruby's lips with a sweet kiss. 

"I wanna move slowly, Ruby. And by that, I don’t mean dry humping each other. I really like you and I don't mind choking and getting called Daddy, but that can wait till later. Let's just take some time to actually grow our relationship." 

Ruby gave her a small pout but nodded along. She wanted this to work out just as much as Kanan did. The redhead leaned up one last time and kissed Kanan's lips. 

"I understand. I'm sorry for basically pressuring you into this. I'm a really..." 

"Horny teenager?" 

"Yeah." 

They both laughed and couldn't stop the goofy smiles moving onto their lips. This small interaction between them proved that their relationship had potential and was already on a great start. Kanan picked up both of their missing clothing and handed Ruby her shorts. The two got redressed quietly, but it wasn't awkward like earlier. Everything seemed to be fine and sorted out now. 

"I should probably head back to my cabin and wash up. I know Nozomi will be coming by to check up on me soon." 

Ruby pressed a kiss to Kanan's jaw and went to walk away, but Kanan decided to follow and offer her hand to Ruby. She didn't want to let go of her tiny lover just yet. Walking Ruby back was one way of spending even more time together. Ruby of course didn't object and just intertwined their fingers as they walked back. She couldn't help but lay her head on Kanan's shoulder, daydreaming of all their future walks together. 

Once they reached Ruby's cabin, the two of them stood awkwardly in front of the doorway, not wanting to let go of each other just yet, but Ruby had to get washed up and Kanan needed to finally make an appearance at the party. They shared a goodbye kiss and finally parted ways, although not without one last message from Kanan. 

"Think about Daddy tonight, okay, baby girl?" 

Ruby felt her cheeks heat up and ran inside the cabin, multiple squeals erupting from her. She began jumping around once she got inside, but stopped when she noticed a... skunk’s smell? The redhead finally took in her surroundings and noticed Hanamaru and their friends You and Chika passing around a joint. She groaned and went to open a window to air out their smelly fucking cabin. 

* * *

“Alright, shit for brains, it’s only a few hours before the competition starts and I want you guys to be- where the hell are Umi, Maki, and Rin? Oh, great. Kanan is missing.”

Eli groaned and shook her head. Even during vacations, those three stressed her out to no end. She plopped down beside Dia and noticed that Mari was next to her. Well, that meant that Kanan really was nowhere Eli could think of. But, she did notice recently that Kanan was less and less involved with Mari. Probably completely cut off from her cousin by now, Eli would have to make sure to ask Kanan about it later.

The thing that she really wanted to know was where her three idiots were. She had seen them earlier doing some stupid shit during the party, yet they weren’t here at the final bonfire meeting and it was ticking her off. Eli shook her head and threw an empty beer bottle into the fire. How was she supposed to beat her little sister if no one was going to help her? 

“S-Sorry I’m late! I just had the wildest ride! I fell into the water trying to catch Ruby from falling, and then Umi was just floating there with her dick out. I mostly feel bad for Ruby because she had to see that.” 

Kanan chuckled awkwardly and joined everyone sitting by the fire. Eli raised an eyebrow towards the girl but started to laugh. 

“That poor girl. Nobody deserves to see that part of Umi. Sadly, I was hit with one of her cum shots when she was 15.” 

A gagging sound came from Mari which induced both blondes into a laughing fit. Kanan joined their laughing with her own soft chuckle before Dia sent a death glare her way. A shiver went through her body and she knew that she shouldn’t have mentioned Ruby in any way. Kanan really didn’t understand how the two were related. Ruby was sweet and cute, but Dia was the exact opposite. 

“You’ve been near my sister quite a lot today. I’m not fond of it, Kanan. I suggest you leave her alone and not speak to or look at her.” 

Eli looked between Dia and Kanan, already sensing a fight brewing. She did not need this right now, especially when there were things to be won. The elder blonde girl cut into their glaring fest and offered her signature smile.

“Come on, Dia. Kanan is a nice girl and just wanted to help your sister. You need to relax, and by relax, I mean you need to get laid-” 

“Oh shut up, Eli. I’m so sick and tired of people trying to say nobody is going after my sister! She’s been targeted so many times and you even targeted her!” 

Kanan’s ears perked up upon hearing the news of Eli “targeting” Ruby. What did she mean by that? Did something happen between the two that she didn’t know? She gripped the fabric of her wet pants and felt jealousy surge through her, something that usually didn’t happen. If Eli didn’t explain herself soon, then there would actually be a fight. 

“Woah there, Dia! We cleared that up already! I didn’t have sex with your little sister! It was just some random short redhead and you know that!” 

“Do I really? How do I know that you haven’t tried to actually fuck her? My sister is innocent, Eli. I want it to stay that way.” 

The jealousy dissipated once she heard that Eli didn’t do anything with Ruby, but Kanan had to hold her laugh when Dia claimed that Ruby was “innocent”. What they did after swimming and the way Ruby dirty talked to her wasn’t so innocent. Dia would have to learn about all of that on a different day.

“Dia, listen. I’m not going to do anything to your sister. Why would I do something like that? It would most certainly hurt yours and Ruby’s feelings and I would not want that. I’m not the threat here, so don’t worry.” 

_‘The one that you actually have to worry about here is that perverted little sister of yours that constantly tried to hop on my dick today.’_

Kanan so badly wanted to add that sentence onto her statement, but refrained. Dia would certainly attack her ass for saying something so bold about her sister, although it was really tempting, really, REALLY tempting. Thankfully, Dia just eyed her down after the message and returned her attention back to Mari, who was subtly trying to persuade Dia to go into the woods with her to do some kinky shit. 

“Good job at avoiding a fight. I swear that Dia has no physical control when it comes to her baby sister. I got punched because she thought I slept with Ruby. Luckily, I didn’t. I honestly thought I did, but thankfully I was just really drunk and did it with some random redhead. That taught me not to overly tease Dia, though. Man, I feel sorry for the sucker that dates Ruby. Whoever it is will have to deal with a crazy sister-in-law.” 

Kanan felt a little piece of her die knowing that if everything worked out, then she’d have to see Dia quite a lot. That meant every holiday and all other celebrations. She was not looking forward to dealing with an overprotective older sister telling her to not kiss Ruby at their wedding. The girl sighed and shook her head at the price she was going to have to pay to date Dia’s sister. 

“Oh. By the way, did you see where Maki, Umi, and Rin went? They’re supposed to be here already, but as you can see, they aren’t.” 

Eli asked and Kanan found herself glancing around the bonfire, noticing that the three were indeed not present. She shrugged and looked back at the blonde. 

“No idea. I remember Umi just swam off after I saw her, but I’m not sure where or who she went to. Although, I did see Rin walk into the woods with Hanayo hours ago, so maybe they’re still there.” 

“Hmm, maybe.” 

* * *

  
  


“H-Hanayo, fuck, you feel so good.” 

Rin commented while thrusting her hips forward, trying to get the most of Hanayo’s delicious warmth. She groaned and shoved her face in the girl’s breasts, sucking and licking the supple flesh. The two had been like this for a good hour, and Rin, for some reason, hadn’t cum yet. Hanayo didn’t want to be rude and tell Rin to hurry it up, but she really didn’t want to continue this array of constant rutting inside her, especially when she was getting nothing out of it. To try and speed up the process, Hanayo buried her hand in Rin’s hair and gave it a hard yank. 

A shot of pleasure went through Rin’s spine as she allowed Hanayo to control her by her hair. She gasped when the girl spit on her face and slammed her hips down, making the girl finally fall victim to her impending orgasm. Rin let out a loud moan while releasing all of her seed inside Hanayo. Finally, it was over and Hanayo could run off to her cabin, but not before she did a little bit of acting. 

“R-Rin.” She faked a blush and gasped when she felt cum leaking out of her. “No more for a while, okay? You made me cum so much that I’ll be sore tomorrow.” 

Rin nodded and tucked herself away in her pants, pressing a quick kiss to Hanayo’s cheek before helping her redress appropriately. They were quiet after that, only sharing soft kisses underneath the moonlight. At least Hanayo felt pleasure by receiving such kisses, even if they weren’t sexual.

* * *

Umi followed quietly as Maki led the way back to her cabin. It was an awkward silence between them since Hanayo left, and that got Umi thinking. Did she and Maki ever really talk? Did she really hang out with anyone other than her girlfriend and occasionally, her shit head cousin? She stopped in her tracks and really thought about it. Literally every free moment she had was spent with Kotori, which didn’t sound too bad, but it gave Umi a sense of realization that she really had no friends. This meant that when Kotori leaves, Umi was going to be completely alone. She gulped nervously and caught up to Maki, this time forcing herself to start up a conversation. 

“So, uh, why do you even have this book?” 

Maki glanced at Umi as they walked and answered her question. 

“It was a long time ago, when I first fucked Nico during my freshman year. I was a virgin and didn’t really know much about sex to begin with. After she and I did it, wow. She was so unsatisfied and insulted everything I did. Anyway, she made this so-called book to help me get better and well... we’re engaged now so I’m pretty sure my performance is at its peak.” 

“Wow... Hey, does the book have any tips on how to last longer? Asking for a friend, of course.” 

Maki laughed and shook her head at Umi. 

“It’s fine to be honest with your problems, Umi. I barely used to last too. But yes, there are many ways that you can last longer that are stated in the book. To name a few right now, you can jerk off an hour before sex or even get a cock ring. If worse comes to worse, you could also just use pills.” 

She opened her cabin door and searched through her stuff. After a short period of time, Maki pulled out a small red book and put it in Umi’s hand. 

“You can read over it while we’re heading back to the party. I think Eli is already upset that we’re late to the bonfire.” 

* * *

Alisa was casually walking back to her cabin when she slammed into a bigger figure. She groaned as she hit the dirt and felt pain surging through her body. The blonde girl looked up from her spot on the ground and locked eyes with a pair of green eyes. 

“Listen, Nozomi. I was just attacking my sister with the games, not you! I don’t plan on harming you in any way or making your life a living hell.” 

She sat up and winced at the pain in her back. 

“Jesus fuck. Did you gain muscle instead of baby weight? I feel like I was just hit by a linebacker.” 

Nozomi reached down and yanked Alisa to her feet, causing the girl to groan in even more agony. She gave a smile to the blonde and set her down. 

“Alisa! My favorite baby sister-in-law.” 

“I'm your only-“

“Shut it, you miniature generic version of Eli.” 

“O-Okay.” 

“Listen here. I’m trying to beat Eli’s stupid fraternity with my own sorority. I wanna rack up some points, but I don’t plan on fucking someone other than my fiancé. Since you’re the so called leader or whatever, can I get permission to earn points on Eli even though we can’t do anything? Choose your answer wisely by the way because I'll have a lot of authority when marrying into your household.” 

Alisa nodded right away and pushed past Nozomi, wanting to survive the summer without the threat of being murdered by Nozomi. The elder woman couldn’t help but smile before heading back to her cabin. Her sorority should have no problem with winning this time. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note  
WELL HELLO THERE! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I honestly forgot how much fun I had writing the How to lose your Virginity series. It felt nice to finally get back into it and write the weird disgusting smut. Anyways I'll try my best to keep up with updates, I wanna make sure this series is loved by everyone. For those who are new here, read How to lose your virginity first then go ahead and hop on this one. Anyways, like always, comment, kudos, and send some love. Now here's a word from my editor. 
> 
> Editor’s Note  
I’m looking forward to seeing how Kanan’s relationship with Ruby will play out. ‘Tis cute, even if it might not be legal. It’s all good though. Age is just a number and jail is just a room. Why are people freaking out about Alisa and Yukiho in this fic? It’s only psuedo-incest. Haven’t they heard of Citrus? Also, why you always gotta do Umi like this? Like, what’d she do to you to deserve all this shit she goes through? Oh well. At least you finally updated, lmao. Just kidding. Keep the updates rollin’ through the best you can.   
Good work as always.
> 
> JEAV, 8/4/19, 6:03 PM


End file.
